<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give yourself to me by Levinter, Melphis_Amekia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674492">give yourself to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinter/pseuds/Levinter'>Levinter</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia'>Melphis_Amekia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Misuse of storage rooms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Pre-Relationship, Romance, misuse of afternoon breaks, not quite nsfw, technically misuse of showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinter/pseuds/Levinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#4</p><p>"Did you like it?" Lisa's voice is quiet, low and only for Yukina to hear. When their eyes meet, usual stormy green-grey is replaced with a shining darker green, an oddly serious look, but Yukina knows what Lisa's intentions are. She takes the bottle, still opened and drinks from it as well, the idea of an indirect kiss was never quite as enticing as right now. </p><p>"What if I did?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Words Necessary (ykls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna catch flac for my opinion that 17/18yo girls do indeed have sexual interests, whether they're just making-out or planing more. You don't have to read it, but I do wonder why you'd click on this work otherwise lol</p><p>Also, this is a yukilisa and sayotsugu compilation work, meaning you can see them as stand-alone prompts and not a whole story. As such liberties are taken. Chances for OOC or AU works are possible, cheers! Thanks to my wonderful enabler, Allie, who'll be working with me on this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#1 - no words necessary</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t see how you need my help with this, Lisa.” Yukina says as she walks diligently behind Lisa, holding one of the two balls they’d used during PE. Lisa doesn’t answer, she merely hums and walks towards the storage room on the other side of the sports field.</p><p> </p><p>Most of their classmates were already gone, getting changed into their uniform for the remaining classes and club-activities, only a few remained on the field, finishing up their tasks. Lisa had volunteered both of them to put away the equipment – not that they had a lot of that today.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the storage, Lisa opens the door and gestures for Yukina to head inside. Used to Lisa's antics by now, the silver-haired girl enters and heads to the storage rack in the back where most of the balls were stored. She doesn't hear the door close, though she vaguely notes that Lisa is a few steps behind. </p><p> </p><p>Putting the ball away, Yukina turns around and... comes face to face with Lisa. She stumbles back into the shelf in surprise. The ball Lisa was holding seconds ago falls, bouncing and rolling away from them easily. Yukina is caught between Lisa and the rack, hands on each side of her body. Lisa is close, so close Yukina can easily smell the scent of the brunette’s perfume. The only light comes from the small window above the door and still, stormy grey-green eyes are glinting with something even brighter. </p><p> </p><p>"Lisa?" Yukina's voice is uncharacteristically small. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait anymore, Yukina..." There's no hint of the usually amused lilt, no nuance of Lisa joking about what she wants. Yukina can guess what Lisa wants, what they've both likely realized by now between sleepovers, joint vocal practice and writing lyrics together. Lisa isn't as obvious when they meet up as Roselia, when it's all five of them together. And Yukina would be lying if she said she didn't yearn for the affection and attention Lisa bestowed upon her. One too many almost-kisses seem to have worked out in both of their favor, somehow. </p><p> </p><p>Still, doing something like this in the storage room?</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't we do this somewhere-" Before she can finish the question, there's a hand grasping the collar of her track jacket, as well as the other one at the nape of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Here is fine," Lisa says with finality and pulls. For a moment Yukina feels like falling, her hands instinctively latch onto Lisa, the possible yelp is drowned out by their lips connecting. </p><p> </p><p>Searing and soft. A combination she wouldn't have thought possible invades her senses, Lisa wastes no time taking the lead and once again Yukina's back meets the shelf (somewhere between swirling thoughts of softness and the room burning, Yukina is glad she's leaning against the supporting metal pole). Lisa's hand moves from her nape further up, threading through silken silver strands, and if she could, she would purr at the feeling. Instead, she gasps, barely audible to anyone else, but Lisa takes the opportunity and then Yukina loses the ability to think of anything else. </p><p> </p><p>Lisa's tongue plunges past parted lips, invading and taking whatever space she can. Yukina is left moaning, trying to... She isn't sure. Lisa's stroking her own tongue, licking and moving, never stopping. It's overwhelming. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Lisa moves away, just slightly, placing the softest kiss on the corner of her mouth, "Breathe, Yukina."</p><p> </p><p>Yukina does, she takes a breath she didn't know she needed and then Lisa is upon her again, stealing the air from her lungs again. Yukina feels the smirk more than she sees it with her eyes shut tightly and retaliates with a light bite. Its effectiveness is questionable as Lisa pushes up against her even more, the hand on the collar moves and Yukina feels how the jacket gets pulled along, stopping only because Yukina's own arms are gripping Lisa. Unperturbed, the brunette's hand lets go and moves lower.</p><p> </p><p>Amber eyes blink lazily, drunk on the sensation of Lisa being everywhere she only realizes where the hand is moving as she feels a hint of nails lightly scratching her back, underneath her shirt. It's so sudden, Yukina isn't able to catch the moan escaping her lips, though it's mostly drowned out by Lisa still sealing them with her own. </p><p> </p><p>And then it's gone. Everything. The warmth, the sensation, the intoxicating scent. </p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes Yukina sees a heavily blushing Lisa trying to regain her composure. She's sure the redness on her own cheeks is palpable, but she refuses to be embarrassed. Rather, she takes the reins into her own hands. </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging off the track-jacket entirely, it lands unceremoniously on the floor, Yukina takes a step. She's still breathing heavier due to Lisa's welcome assault, she also feels hot (burning, searing) and it's because of Lisa breaking the proverbial ice. The same girl that's still trying to figure out how far she was about to go, looking at her best friend (childhood friend, beloved, crush, lover, whatever they were now) with wide eyes. As Yukina takes a step, Lisa takes one too, backwards to keep the distance, to keep clear thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Yukina won't have any of that. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Lisa stumbles, the back of her feet hitting the sports mat on the floor, she catches herself more or less on the gymnastics box placed behind her, though she still slides down the oblique box. Sitting on the mat, she's easy prey even for Yukina, who immediately descends. </p><p> </p><p>"Wa-wait, Yukina! We really should-" </p><p> </p><p>Yukina moves to straddle Lisa, determined and ready to prove that Lisa can't keep stealing her air as easily as she did before. She grasps Lisa's collar, softly and more for her own balance. </p><p> </p><p>"No. You can't rile me up like that and then run away." There's a rasp in her voice, "My turn now, Lisa." </p><p> </p><p>It's a mix between her usual directness and a need she has to quench as she closes the distance between them once again. Lisa doesn't put up a fight, the moment Yukina captures her lips, her arms wrap around Yukina's neck. It's only her third kiss, but Yukina learns quickly. Within seconds it's Lisa making delectable noises that Yukina coaxes out with light bites and intense kisses. It's an easy act of semi-revenge and Lisa's obvious encouragement keeps the burning heat going between them. </p><p> </p><p>Underneath her, Lisa is burning as well. She feels the heat through the white shirt and immediately knows what she wants to do next. </p><p> </p><p>A whine leaves the brunette's lips as Yukina separates them, hands moving down, and as Lisa raises her head to seal their lips again, the silver-haired girl moves her own to the side. Faster than either of them can grasp, Yukina trails kisses down the slope of Lisa's neck. Licking, biting, sucking at the skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Yukinaa..." Lisa is helplessly at her mercy, though she feels the clipped nails through the fabric as the brunette tries to keep her voice low. </p><p> </p><p>Yukina's hands push Lisa's shirt up. At first just slightly, a sliver of bare skin she can touch. The shiver and another whine are enough if a request of more. She complies, shirt riding up further, revealing the girl's toned stomach just as Yukina finds the perfect spot on Lisa's neck to bite and suck on. The latter arches her back, head lolling to the side to give Yukina easier access. At the same moment Yukina pushes Lisa's shirt up further, past her heaving chest revealing an intricate red lace bra. With another hard suckle, Yukina moves back, marveling at the marking she left, high enough so Lisa won't be able to cover it discretely, and then sits up properly. Gazing down on Lisa like that is a sight she won't forget easily. </p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful." She mumbles, barely audible but Lisa starts at the single word. Their eyes meet and then Lisa pulls her down again fiercely. Yukina's arms wrap around the girl below her, scratching ever so lightly along the skin, hand moving upwards along the back - a movement only possible due to Lisa pulling herself up through Yukina herself. Her fingers graze the elastic band of the lace fabric, the last barrier keeping Yukina from seeing everything. She doesn't think long before she snaps it open single-handedly (she's a bit proud of this achievement), immediately loosening the tight restriction. Lisa is only spurred on further, feels the difference and knows there's no going back now. </p><p> </p><p>With a last, much softer kiss, Lisa touches her forehead to Yukina's. Amber eyes are a sizzling fire against the storm welling up within herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Yukina… Don't stop." Her voice is breathy, needy almost. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Yukina dives in - and then the storage door is opened with a clack. Both of them look to the side in shock, only now realizing just where they were after their heated session. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't need help, Tomoe-chan." Standing at the entrance is Hazawa Tsugumi, face turned sideways in a pout. Though, the moment she faces the storage the pout morphs into shock accompanied by the apt imitation of a very ripe tomato. </p><p> </p><p>With an 'ididn'tseeanything!' Tsugumi shuts the door with enough force to rattle the sports equipment on the side. Yukina and Lisa can hear Tsugumi telling Tomoe how there wasn't what she was looking for and that Tomoe definitely doesn't have to check as well. </p><p> </p><p>"We... ah... I think we should-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>It takes her 10 seconds to get off of Lisa, not too sure if she's willing to let go of the warmth but also knowing that they really shouldn't continue this here, where anyone could walk in on them again. One person was bad enough, thank you. </p><p> </p><p>She holds her hand out to Lisa, helping her out and avoids looking down to where Lisa was still mostly exposed. </p><p> </p><p>"You should... get dressed. Probably."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa blushes at the words and immediately turns around, fixing her clothes while Yukina fetches her own jacket. It's quick work but with the tense air stockpiling around them, it feels far longer. Turning around once she's done, Lisa threads a hand through her hair, smoothing down the waves easily. The silver-haired vocalist turns around too, once she has put on her jacket, her hair is still a bit disheveled - Lisa smiled softly at the cute display. Stepping up to Yukina, she smooths the silver tresses down. </p><p> </p><p>"Are we going to talk about that? Later, I mean." </p><p> </p><p>"We should. But... It's simple, isn't it?" Yukina asks, her voice is strong but tentative. Riddled with emotions she doesn't need to name. Lisa looks at her in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hands-on demonstration (sytsg)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sayo learns about the misuse of a public school's storage room, which leads to an unexpected outcome.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As much as I enable Levi, so does she enable me. Here's the result. Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sayo, has Tsugumi told you about anything that... happened recently?”</p><p>They had just about finished practice and were out of the rehearsal room, lagging a bit behind the rest of Roselia, when Imai-san asked such a strange question.</p><p>„What do you mean, happened?” Sayo asked, perturbed. „We regularly talk about what’s going on, but nothing that sticks out in my mind as anything special. Though, I admit I do enjoy talking to Hazawa-san a lot, even if the conversations aren’t all that important in the grand scheme of things most of the time.”</p><p>Imai-san stopped and scrutinized her a bit, the silence hanging between them rather uncomfortable. Sayo might have been used to silence, but for a girl that was normally so talkative, it didn’t feel right for her to seem so... quietly attentive. She was about to ask what was going on when Imai-san’s stance relaxed and she breathed out a sigh of what Sayo hoped was relief.</p><p>„Ahaha, I’m sorry, Sayo.” Imai-san said, her tone much lighter than before. „I was just worried about a little thing, it’s not really that important. I just needed to check! But now that I know it’s all good, it’s no big deal. Oh, we’ve gotten sidetracked with this. Let’s go catch the others before they leave without us!”</p><p>Sayo didn’t even get a chance to refuse as Imai-san hop-skipped forward in an all-too cheerful way. What was going on? Why even ask such a question in such a grave way? And why did it involve Hazawa-san. If this was her old self, she’d have ignored it and went on her way as always, ready to practice the moment she got home. Now... something like this could affect the band in a myriad of ways. She didn’t want to simply let things slide and fester if it was going to become a problem. Roselia had a special place in her heart now. Therefore, she would have to find out what was going on.</p><p>It was unlikely Imai-san would say anything more. Minato-san would probably not be of any help either as any secret Imai-san had would likely be carried into the grave by her. Whether Udagawa-san or Shirokane-san were involved, Sayo did not know, but she didn’t want to pry too quickly. As such, only Hazawa-san was left as an option, and an appealing one too. She’d simply have to ask what was it that „happened” and then, if it’s really of no big importance, she wouldn’t have to act.</p><p>With that in mind, she quickly rejoined the rest of Roselia, who were waiting outside of Circle for her. As they all chatted about what they were going to order at the family restaurant they were going to, Sayo thought about how she would approach Hazawa-san on this matter.</p><p>----------</p><p>The opportunity to do so came the next day. It was a Saturday without rehearsals or concerts. Sayo dedicated it to studying - first at home, then at Hazawa coffee for a change of scenery. She came just at the end of the afternoon rush, when there were still enough people to make for decent background noise to concentrate on her work.</p><p>And the perfect time to wait for Hazawa-san to go on a break.</p><p>In the meantime, Sayo sipped at her coffee, black with only a hint of sugar in it. The textbook and notebook in front of her were opened on the section about the Meiji Restoration. It was a subject that the teacher emphasized would especially be on the upcoming history exam on Monday and Sayo wanted to review it in detail today. And tomorrow. She already did the past several days too. There was still a slight bit of bitterness at how academically successful Hina was despite not studying one bit, but Sayo realized recently that she did enjoy studying when all the pluses and minuses were summed up. Music was her main focus, currently, but her grades were even better these days.</p><p>
  <em>Because of foreign, specifically American intervention at almost gunpoint, the empire of Japan and its Tokugawa shogun had to accept open contact with other countries on Earth. The stark difference in technological and cultural level, as well as changes in society from such an opening, resulted in large-scale unrest and enough pressure for Japan to change its societal outlook, form of government and internal and external policies in a scant few decades.</em>
</p><p>Sayo looked at this summary she wrote during the class. It was beneficial to look at the relationships between such historical events and how even the slightest changes influenced events of such magnitude.</p><p>„Hi again, Sayo-san.” a voice to her side broke Sayo from her concentration. „I am on my break now. Can I join you? I hope I’m not interrupting your studies.”</p><p>„No, I was about to take a break myself.” she replied, omitting the fact that she would have taken a break whenever Hazawa-san joined her for a conversation. It was yet another example of what she was thinking about earlier. How a small, practically random decision to attend the cooking class where she met Hazawa Tsugumi changed Sayo’s life far more than she ever could have expected.</p><p>„Thank you.” Hazawa-san said and sat down across Sayo, putting the tea she was carrying down on the table. „It’s been a little bit since you visited so I’m glad you’ve come.”</p><p>„I’m glad to visit as well. Minato-san and Imai-san scheduled a lot of practice time before our last live, but since exam period is coming up, rehearsals aren’t as often. Hazawa Coffee is a very relaxing place to study at.”</p><p>Sayo took an out-of-corner-of-the-eye glance to confirm her suspicion that only one or two patrons were still sitting at the tables and booths in the cafe besides themselves, with Hazawa-san’s father manning the counter.</p><p>„True, it’s the same deal with Afterglow.” Hazawa-san said with a nod. „It’s been pretty hard to find time to study in between class duties, student council duties, band duties and being a barista here, but I’ve managed, more or less. There are a few things I could brush up on that I was hoping I could ask you about, actually, if it wouldn’t take up too much of your time, Sayo-san.”</p><p>The way she looked away with a slight blush was so adorable that, on the grounds of that alone, Sayo would not have been able to say no.</p><p>„Of course. I keep up to date with my studies so I can take some time. I’d be glad to, really.”</p><p>„Great!” Hazawa-san said, her face beaming. Sayo wasn’t sure if she could ever get enough of that smiling face. Sometimes, she observed Hazawa-san while she was working. Her companion was always so attentive, so careful, but so cheerful that even her mistakes didn’t put her in a bad mood for too long. Sometimes, it was enough see her head bobbing, her hair waving ever so slightly as she hummed while preparing coffee for a customer.</p><p>Sayo had not yet broached the topic of her feelings with herself. They were there, a constant threat to her overactive mind when she was not preoccupied with something else. Yet, when she was with Hazawa-san, all those worries disappeared and she could simply enjoy her company. For now, it was enough.</p><p>„Oh, I almost forgot.” Hazawa-san said after a few moments of silence. There was a please look on her face, but also expectation, visible from the slight upward turn of her mouth in a smile and an intent look in her eyes.</p><p>„Yes?” Sayo asked simply.</p><p>„If you have the time, we could do some baking later! It’s a bit late, but I was hoping to do a new cake that would need to be rested in the freezer for tomorrow. It’s nothing too complex, but I would love to learn it alongside you!”</p><p>Sayo’s instinct was to say yes immediately. Instead, she asked:</p><p>„Are your parents alright with that? I am a beginner, after all.”</p><p>Hazawa-san looked away, scratching the back of her head.</p><p>„They were... strangely enthusiastic about it? As in, they said they’d keep out of our way as we baked and only come if we need help. Otherwise, they’re going to be in the living room, apparently... and with the doors between the kitchen and the living room open.”</p><p>That was a surprising  reaction. Sayo didn’t know that much about other parents, but she wasn’t sure her own(or others) would be <em>enthusiastic</em> rather than permissive at best. She had no idea why, but she took it all the same.</p><p>„Of course. That sounds like a perfectly acceptable arrangement to me. I had no plans this evening either way. Hina might be disappointed we won’t hang out at home, but I’ll mollify her with a promise of cake tomorrow.”</p><p>A bright smile passed on Hazawa-san’s face.</p><p>„Ah, I’m so glad. The last time we baked was so fun!”</p><p>„Yes, yes it was.”</p><p>The conversation trailed off from there, both of them sipping their drinks in silence that needed not be broached. During the first of their-now regular conversations, both Hazawa-san and Sayo herself were nervous when there were no more topics to talk about. It didn’t last long. Soon enough, Sayo relaxed in simply being around Hazawa-san, and not long after, Hazawa-san did too.</p><p>After a little while of that, Sayo suddenly remembered the conversation she had with Lisa. It nearly slipped her mind.</p><p>„Hazawa-san, I just remembered something.”</p><p>„Hm? What is it, Sayo-san?” Hazawa-san asked, tilting her head ever so slightly. Sayo struggled for a moment to find the right words until she remembered that simple was best and said:</p><p>„I had a rather unusual conversation with Imai-san a few days ago. She asked me if you, Hazawa-san, told me about something that happened recent-”</p><p>„I AM SO SORRY SAYO-SAN!” Hazawa-san yelled out of nowhere, bowing with her head as low as she could have it with the table in the way. Sayo couldn’t even begin to ask what was wrong when she continued: „I DIDN’T MEAN TO CATCH YUKINA-SENPAI AND LISA-SENPAI IN A CARNAL EMBRACE!”</p><p>Sayo leaned back in her seat, the pen she was casually holding slipping from her hands. She blinked once, twice, five times, utmost perplexion in her mind. The very image- no, Sayo didn’t want to think of it, not exactly. But she couldn’t stop. And that Hazawa-san saw... something? Like that?</p><p>„Um, Hazawa-san?” Sayo began once she remembered she could speak. „W-What do you mean a... carnal embrace?”</p><p>„Urk!”</p><p>Hazawa-san got up from the table and scanned the area. Thankfully, there was only one person left sitting at a table, staring at them. Her father was cleaning a glass, but Sayo was pretty sure he was just pretending for now.</p><p>„Ugh, now I’ve done it!” Hazawa-san said and put her head in her hands. „I’m so sorry, Sayo-san. I reacted without thinking.”</p><p>„No, that’s alright.” Sayo said after shaking her head once. „But, now that you said it, I’d rather you told me what’s going on. Properly.”</p><p>„Uuuu... okay. But in my room, if that’s okay? I’d rather talk about it in private... even though it’s a bit late for that.”</p><p>Again, Sayo couldn’t contain the shock. Going into Hazawa-san’s room? That seemed almost like a breach of privacy despite having been invited before. And then, there were her own feelings to consider as well. She desperately wanted to see Hazawa-san’s room and knew that was why she shouldn’t. But she was also as curious as she was aghast now, and Hazawa-san didn’t look like she was going to talk about it anywhere else. Really, there was only one, simple choice, but Sayo couldn’t help but draw it out, if only for a bit.</p><p>„Okay. Let’s go, Hazawa-san.”</p><p>-----</p><p>„Ehehe, it’s a bit messy.” Hazawa-san said after they entered her room. It was a neat and orderly one, much like Sayo’s own.</p><p>That was where the similarities ended. There were far more ornaments and decorations in this room, ranging from the many manga neatly stacked on a bookshelf just for that, many pictures and Afterglow stickers around her desk, night stand and closet, posters of various bands(including Roselia’s Ewigkeit concert’s, to Sayo’s happiness) on white walls alongside motivational quotes, some figurines, all to end with the many plushies that were on Hazawa-san’s bed. The room was fairly spacious, which was why, in addition to all that, it had a soft-looking, white bean bag near the bed as well as space for a keyboard.</p><p>A small pang of jealousy emerged in Sayo, but she quickly dismissed it. Sayo simply didn’t have that many memories she could look back on fondly, not until she had meet her bandmates. She also dismissed such comforts for a long time. Now, she knew the value of all these memories, and her room was more lively as a result.</p><p>„Is something wrong, Sayo-san?” Hazawa-san asked. That brought Sayo back out of her thoughts. She shook her head and said:</p><p>„I was just reminiscing about something. Nevermind that. You're room's not messy at all. Rather, it’s very nice. And very you, Hazawa-san.”</p><p>„Moca-chan always calls it Tsugurrific.” she replied, looking away. „I wish I understood what exactly she meant by that.”</p><p>Sayo made a mental note to attempt to figure out what exactly Aoba-san meant with her nicknames, but she was pretty sure that effort was as futile as trying to understand what goes on in Hina’s brain. She sighed.</p><p>„I don’t have much experience with Aoba-san, but I know how such strange forms can be so hard to interpret. I’ve heard Hina’s vocabulary so much through our whole lives, and yet it seems I’ve barely begun to understand her. Has working under her as Vice President been an issue for you, Hazawa-san? If so, I apologize.”</p><p>Hazawa-san immediately shook her head and put her arms, palms open, in front of herself.</p><p>„Oh, no, don’t worry about it!” she said with a tinge of nervousness. „Sometimes it’s difficult, yes, but Hina-senpai’s ideas are usually worth seeing through. She’s livened Haneoka up far more than you’d expect from a college prep high school.”</p><p>„I see.” Sayo replied with a nod. „I am glad to hear that.”</p><p>There was no way she wouldn’t worry about her twin and her current occupation while being a student. As much as she had grown, enough that Sayo was more than happy to help her become the student council president, sometimes she couldn’t help but worry she’d one day see Haneoka burnt down to a crisp due to one of Hina’s... <em>outlandish</em> ideas.</p><p>„Oh, what are we standing around for?” Hazawa-san exclaimed and sat on her bed. She patted the empty space on the light blue sheets next to herself. „Please, sit down.”</p><p>The spot was exactly by Hazawa-san’s side. Sayo blushed, but, not wanting to seem discourteous, she nodded and sat exactly there. They were side by side, their thighs all but touching. She could feel a light heat emanating from it. Her face became even hotter now. To distract herself, she turned her head towards Hazawa-san to say something, only to see her face was red as well. The cuteness of it burned any thought Sayo might have had in her mind. Really, she needed to move. The closeness wasn’t good for Sayo’s heart, and it seemed Hazawa-san wasn’t accustomed to having her so near. It was only proper, wasn’t it?</p><p>And yet, she didn’t move. Therefore, Sayo didn’t either.</p><p>Hazawa-san coughed, the type that Sayo knew meant she was just clearing her throat. Good.</p><p>„Um, I guess I should... tell you what happened.”</p><p>Oh, right, that. Hazawa-san’s presence near her had a way of relaxing Sayo so much she didn’t have to think much about difficult stuff. It was a blessing... with a very small downside, like right now.</p><p>„Ah, right. Do tell, please.” Sayo replied, putting her hands on her knees. Hazawa-san nodded, her face setting into determination.</p><p>„Well, basically, the teacher sent me to pick up a piece of equipment for our PE class. Tomoe-chan came with me in case I needed some help with it, though she was stopped just a bit before the storage room by another classmate. That’s when I opened the storage room door. And...”</p><p>She trailed off, looking away, that cute blush spreading to her face again. Sayo wanted to see more of it. She shook that thought away and nudged Hazawa-san with her shoulder.</p><p>„And? You can tell me everything. I will keep it a secret, don’t worry.”</p><p><em>Though I might give a stern warning to Minato-san and Imai-san afterwards</em>.</p><p>„I know, I know. It’s just... embarrassing.”</p><p>„Take your time with it. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Hazawa-san looked at her then. There was something soft in her eyes. Sayo couldn’t help but smile at it. They were so inviting...</p><p>„Alright.” Hazawa-san said with a nod. „I saw... I saw Yukina-senpai on top of Lisa-senpai. Both of them were... disheveled. Half clothed. Yukina-senpai’s hands were on Lisa-senpai’s... body... chest... and Lisa-senpai’s hands were in Yukina-senpai’s hair. It looked as if she was pressing Yukina-senpai even closer to herself. They were breathing so heavily, now that I think about it. And Lisa-senpai was especially disheveled. Most of her uniform had almost fallen of, and her bra was... was...”</p><p>Sayo had no idea if it was out of nervousness, but Hazawa-san was giving more details than she expected. The very mental image of two of her closest friends misusing a school storage room like that... she should have been furious. Truly, she would give them more than a stern warning next she saw them. And yet, instead, the images Hazawa-san’s vivid descriptions gave awoke something in her. Something she didn’t think existed. Not in this way, at least. Not in the way that she caught herself looking at Hazawa-san with more than just gentleness, her romantic emotions surfacing beyond her will.</p><p>Not in the way that imagining Hazawa-san and herself in that very same situation made her whole body burn with desire like a fire bird that mere water could not stop its flight.</p><p>„S-Sayo-san?”</p><p>Really, Sayo shouldn’t do it. She should stop here. This was Hazawa-san’s room, full of her treasured memories. They weren’t even dating. Sayo was barely able to accept just how strong her romantic feelings were. Burdening Hazawa-san with them seemed like another breach of privacy. It was selfish to the core to want it. Sayo knew it. She knew just how selfish she was while letting herself rely on others unwittingly. But Tsugumi saw that before. Knew all of it. Accepted it. Maybe... she could accept even this.</p><p>Sayo sharpened her expression, looking at Hazawa-san without restraint.</p><p>„Hazawa-san, could you,” she began, taking care to sound neutral despite her burning feelings, „could you... demonstrate me exactly what they were doing?”</p><p>Hazawa-san’s wide went wide, her face suddenly turning into an expression of a deer caught in the headlights. She let out a sigh, Sayo hoped just out of shocked. Then a redness began to appear on her, from the bottom of her neck right up to her exactly two ears. God, she was so adorable, Sayo had to stop herself from simply succumbing to Hazawa-san’s every whim at the sight of it.</p><p>And then, finally, after too long in between here and nowhere in time, Hazawa-san’s own face sharpened in determination.</p><p>„If-If that is what you want, Sayo-san.”</p><p>Sayo turned her body around so she faced Hazawa-san more comfortably for this. Tentatively, Hazawa-san touched the sides of her waist. That was when they both looked at each other with realization that it would need to be unbuttoned. Sayo nodded. That was good enough for Hazawa-san, who began working through the bottom buttons slowly. Sayo let her for a bit and then helped from the top, touching Hazawa-san’s fingers for a moment before holding them softly when her own met them. There was... a longing in Hazawa-san’s eyes too now, Sayo realized. She let go. Hazawa-san looked at her waist them and put her fingers on skin. She had never been touched there by anyone, not in a situation like this. That made the touch all the warmer. And then, Hazawa-san’s fingers trailed upwards, so slowly that Sayo couldn’t but enjoy the sensation any further... until they brushed against her bra, sending a shock through her that made her close her eyes and her breath hitch.</p><p>And then... nothing. No more warmth. Sayo opened her eyes and-</p><p>„I’m so sorry, Sayo-san, I went too far, I-”</p><p>Almost on instinct, Sayo took Hazawa-san’s hands in hers. She placed them on her chest, halfway touching the top of her breasts, halfway just a comfortable warmth above her heart. The disbelief on Hazawa-san’s face almost topped Sayo’s own, internal disbelief at what she was doing. Again, she let go of Hazawa-san’s hands, let them stay. And then. She enveloped Hazawa-san in a hug, pressing  their bodies closer together than she ever had with anyone since she was a child.</p><p>„Do not apologize, Hazawa-san.” she spoke into Hazawa-san’s ear, keeping her voice as soft as she could. With how Hazawa-san all but froze in her embrace, Sayo hoped she wasn’t hurting her. But, she continued:</p><p>„I want it. I want this.”</p><p>Sayo brought her head back, letting her arms rest on Hazawa-san’s shoulders, her hands touching the hair at the back of Hazawa-san’s head. The girl before her... Sayo couldn’t read her expression. It was a new one - her eyes slightly closed, her lips slightly parted, the lines of her face strangely focused, expectant. Sayo put a hand on Hazawa-san’s cheek, trailed the curve of it with her thumb. She wanted to lean in and kiss her already. But she wanted- no, needed to say this. The ultimate confession. One way or another. Sayo breathed in, and so did Hazawa-san. She steeled herself.</p><p>„I want <em>you</em>.” she said, looking at Hazawa-san with unrestrained affection. With love. And the hazel-brown eyes of Hazawa-san... Sayo didn’t dare hope, but-</p><p>For a moment, all was still.</p><p>And then lips were upon her own. Gentle. Oh so gentle. It was nothing more than a chaste kiss, and yet Sayo thought she could fire up any stage in the world from the energy it gave her. But it didn’t stop there. Not even close. But soon, Hazawa-san’s lips parted during the kiss, widening it. Sayo followed. She wanted to match - whether it was with her soul, her hands, her lips, it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter when Hazawa-san broke away only to kiss her nose and cheeks; when Sayo unhooked Hazawa-san’s bra underneath her shirt with <em>slight</em> difficulty; when Sayo let Hazawa-san take off her own clothes.</p><p>All that mattered to Sayo was to show her everything to Hazawa-san.</p><p>------------</p><p>After all that just happened, it was rather strange how calm Sayo was. Even if she was naked. In a different girl’s bed. Who was also naked. And they just had sex. Actually, now that she thought about it better, it was still a plenty embarrassing situation.</p><p>But the sight of Hazawa-san in her arms melted all those worries away like snow gave away to the warmth of the spring sun. Sayo chuckled. Hazawa-san looked up, a question in her eyes. Sayo understood immediately what it was about.</p><p>„Don’t worry, Hazawa-san. I’m simply... happy.” she answered the wordless question. Hazawa-san beamed and retreated her head back into the crook of Sayo’s neck.</p><p>„I’m happy too.” Hazawa-san said with a genuine honesty that still took Sayo off-guard sometimes. „I did not expect this could happen, or that I could ever show you my feelings.”</p><p>„Me neither. Definitely not like this. But I’m glad.”</p><p>Sayo’s words had more honesty than she was used to speaking. Given how Hazawa-san chuckled then, she supposed she wasn’t fully able to hide how hard it was to say it. Neither of them said anything more for a little bit after that. And then, Hazawa-san chuckled again.</p><p>„Hmm? What is it, Hazawa-san?” Sayo asked, now puzzled herself.</p><p>„Oh, it’s just that,” Hazawa-san began, turning her head to look into Sayo’s eyes again, „We kind of skipped a few steps to here. Not that I mind! But from all I know from manga and movies, usually some dating precedes s... s... sleeping together!”</p><p>Ah. Right. That. Sayo had no dating experience and even less interest in learning about romance. Until recently, that was, when she took notes despite hiding her ever-growing romantic feelings. Even without that, logic and common sense dictated that some steps be taken first. That was something that worried Sayo. Whether she could be a good girlfriend. Whether this was their strange way to the road together, as a couple. But she could try. And even more than that...</p><p>She wanted to.</p><p>Inhale. Exhale.</p><p>„We can do that from now on.” Sayo began, a smile appearing on her face as she did so, „I’d love to go on dates with you. Hold hands. Spend time. Any time with you is so precious to me.”</p><p>Hazawa-san reddened at that.</p><p>„You’re exaggerating, Sayo-san.”</p><p>„No, I’m not.” Sayo replied with a shake of her head. „I thought like that ever since the cooking class. This has only solidified that feeling. I can only hope that you feel the same.”</p><p>„Of course I do!” Hazawa-san said with her rare, infectious intensity. „I am so nervous every time we’re about to meet, but so happy when we do! I always bring you some extra cake or snacks if you order something to eat! When I see a dog, I always think of how you’d like to pet it! And... And...”</p><p>She trailed off, looking away. Sayo wasn’t having any of that. She put a hand on Hazawa-san’s hidden cheek and softly turned her head back towards Sayo. How could Sayo miss out out on that tantalizing <em>and</em>? She wasn’t going to force Hazawa-san to say it if she didn’t want to, but, as she caressed her cheek, Sayo understood just how much she wanted to know.</p><p>„And?” she asked kindly. Hazawa-san stood silent for a moment. Then, she put her hand over Sayo’s, smiled, and the previous look of intensity appeared in her eyes again.</p><p>„And I want you to call me by my name, Sayo-san. At least in private.” she said, her lips curved in that oh-so beautiful smile Sayo loved to see. „That way, we will know we are girlfriends, even if no one else does.”</p><p>Sayo’s heart leapt at that. Tears swelled in her eyes, but she kept them open as best she could. She had to tell her response as clearly and honestly as she could.</p><p>„Of course, Tsugumi-san.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sometimes, it is good to unwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the evening before the most important event in Yukina's life and Yukina is in a brooding mood. How is Lisa going to help with it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest, this little fic is a part of an entirely different AU of mine. However, since I won't post that AU, and this part is mostly a short slice-of-life thing inside it rather than having anything to do with most of it, I've decided to post it here(sans most of the references to that AU). It is basically a standalone ficlet anyway. Think of it as an older, married yukilisa fic. The shower and mirror scene was specifically due to my dear enabler's influence and I hope you'll enjoy them :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With one last taste check, confirming the food’s deliciousness, Lisa let out a sigh of contentment.</p><p>„Okay, everything’s ready.” she muttered aloud to herself, looking at the already set table. A bit of roast chicken, a salad with various vegetables, and some cut up fruit was what was on it. A nutritionist could perhaps say this was too much of a meal for dinner, but Lisa didn't care too much for such matters. She had taken an interest in fitness, by extension got Yukina into it, and that extended to healthy eating. Minimizing the "bad" and maximizing the "good" from food was going a bit too far in Lisa's mind, though, which was why a comforting meal like this was what she liked to prepare often. It helped in calming down.</p><p>Which was also why she had let Yukina do a short training routine previous to this. Lisa looked at their dedication workout room wistfully. Yukina wasn’t in it now, but looking at it reminded Lisa of what was to come tomorrow. Finally, the end of the road Yukina had set her sights on so many years ago. No wonder she wouldn’t have been satisfied without doing something with herself all day. Lisa wouldn’t have either. Truly, she had difficulty now.</p><p>And, more importantly, if Yukina stayed too long in the shower, the food would get cold.</p><p>„Eh, not really.” she said aloud again, looking at the neatly „packaged” food. „It’s gonna take it some time to get actually cold.”</p><p>Lisa estimated an an hour would take before that happened, roughly. She had worked up a sweat too, cleaning up after Yukina’s training and doing the cooking in between that and afterwards. It was only right for her to get a shower herself - and relax Yukina further, if possible. With one last satisfied look at the food, she turned and went towards the bathroom. </p><p>Yukina certainly seemed anything but relaxed once Lisa came in. Within this spotless, glass shower inside a spotless, white-tiled bathroom, she was leaning hands forward on the glass, letting the water fall on her in droves. The steam, alongside the glass, partially hid her body. Still, Lisa could unmistakably see her looking into the full-body mirror on the other side of the shower. That mirror, which was otherwise placed in an unusual spot, was a suggestion from Lisa to try out amplify some of the fun activities they did in the shower together. Lisa was surprised at how quickly they both got taken in by the feeling it brought to them.</p><p>But instead of that, Yukina was now using it to brood. This was not a good time for that. Half a year ago, a month ago, even a week ago would have been fine. Today, she needed a clear head and to keep it like that tomorrow. Lisa would help. Yukina’s mere presence in her life was enough of a thanks for her. And, she was in the mood. Win-win, if she said so herself.</p><p>Quickly, she undressed. Yukina had not yet taken notice of her. Lisa figured that wouldn’t happen until she entered the shower proper. Taking care not to be heard above the sound of the shower, Lisa stepped towards it and entered. The steam made the air feel hot already; the water only barely touched the edges of Lisa’s hair, the shower head having been aimed at the other end of the shower, where Yukina was. Even now, Yukina took no notice. Well, then. Lisa would have to do something more to get her attention. She knew just the thing. Slowly, she moved forwards, more and more hot water falling onto her, and then-</p><p>„Do you really like your reflection that much, Yukina?” she whispered into Yukina’s ear and let her head fall onto Yukina’s shoulder. At the same time, she pressed her body against Yukina’s. Having already anticipated the surprised jump in place, Lisa put her hands on Yukina’s waist and pressed to stabilize her. Wouldn’t do to have either of them slip here and now. </p><p>„L-Lisa!” Yukina exclaimed, looking sideways to where Lisa was, her amber eyes betraying the mess of emotions she was struggling with. „What are you doing in here?”</p><p>„Enjoying a pre-meal snack that won’t ruin my appetite.” Lisa replied clearly. „And I can’t blame you if you were enjoying your reflection. I enjoy looking at you every day.”</p><p>„That-- that wasn’t what I was-”</p><p>„Shh, it’s okay. I understand. It’s one of the perks of our relationship, and my job. But, that aside...”</p><p>„Yes?”</p><p>„Common wisdom says that sex before the day of utmost importance is a waste of strength and stamina.”</p><p>„And where are you going with that?” Yukina said, her lips ever so slightly turned upwards in a smile. Lisa smirked. Yukina wasn’t distracted enough not to enjoy this. Good. Lisa put her hands to use, trailing up and down Yukina’s sides, flirting with touching the important bits. At the same time, she kissed the nape of Yukina’s neck, her eyes on Yukina in the mirror. Despite the loudness of the water, she could hear and feel Yukina’s breath hitch, which almost caused the same sound to escape Lisa’s mouth by virtue of habit alone.</p><p>„I think it’s not only wrong, but unnecessary. Being so wound up you cannot spend your energy anywhere properly, or eat your food with gusto, is a much bigger obstruction in my mind than having a little bit of fun. Is that not right?”</p><p>Lisa’s hands went across those perfectly toned abs she had touched so often, in private and as her job, before trailing even closer to the prizes. As a response, Yukina leaned into Lisa, her head tilted so Lisa had perfect access to her inviting lips. At this point, Lisa wasn’t sure what was higher - the heat of their bodies or the heat of the water showering them.</p><p>„Yes, that is right.” Yukina replied, taking one of Lisa’s wandering hands and moving them towards her core, her amber eyes having regained their usual intensity. „Then, I think I will take my pre-meal snack too. It would be a shame not to, considering how tasty it looks.” </p><p>„You’ll hear no objections from me.” Lisa said, using her free hand to ghost over Yukina’s lips first. Yukina shivered underneath her. Oh, how beautiful she looked right here and now, doubly so when Lisa could see her reflection in the mirror. A wise purchase indeed. She didn’t want to miss out on all the ways Yukina expressed her enjoyment and love from any angle she could. </p><p>Lisa brought her gaze towards the mirror, then back to Yukina’s waiting eyes. She smiled her trademark cat smile.</p><p>„Then, don’t mind if I begin the meal.” she said, kissing Yukina’s already wet lips with all the pent-up fervor inside of her, touched exactly those well-known places where Yukina wanted- no, needed her to touch. It turned out, Yukina needed her a lot tonight.</p><p>Lisa was more than fine with that. And she didn’t stop until Yukina was truly, utterly spent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dance for me - part 1 (ykls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#4</p><p>"Did you like it?" Lisa's voice is quiet, low and only for Yukina to hear. When their eyes meet, usual stormy green-grey is replaced with a shining darker green, an oddly serious look, but Yukina knows what Lisa's intentions are. She takes the bottle, still opened and drinks from it as well, the idea of an indirect kiss was never quite as enticing as right now. </p><p>"What if I did?" </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's porn sunday! Just kidding. This is a two-parter, mostly cuz I didn't want to put three tropes into one story, so part 2 is going to have some dancing involved. I've never had a very intense phone-call (because I don't like talking on the phone) but this was a fun practice. Partially edited, have fun with this and thank you, Allie for keeping me motivated hhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>#4 dance for me - part 1</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you going to wait or head to Circle already?" Lisa asks as she packs her remaining notes into her bag. They're orderly and color-coded per subject, just so she'll have an easier time studying later on. At least, that's what Yukina guesses anyway. Her own notes are most often than not in chaotic disarray, mingled with sheets upon sheets of paper with lyrics or composition ideas. Lisa usually doesn't call her out on it and most often than not offers study-help, whether or not this is due to their newest habit of getting distracted Yukina doesn't implore. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not sure yet." And she really isn't. On one hand, she could get a head start on vocal lessons, maybe even lend a guitar and start on the melody she knows Sayo will perfect after continuous hours of plucking the strings. On the other hand, Lisa's club practice isn't too long, and she could get some studying in, as well as make sure Lisa's fellow club members don't extend practice. She needs Lisa in tiptop shape for band rehearsals, after all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're always welcome to wait in the studio, you know. I promise no one will look at you weirdly." Lisa chuckles, hooking her arm into Yukina's. It's warm and comfortable, but it doesn't exactly derail from the words Lisa doesn't say. Yukina knows about her rather unapproachable and intimidating personality, she's worked on it for years. Still, she leans into Lisa's warmth. It wouldn't hurt to indulge. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll wait for you, then. I'm also taking your bag."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Going over notes? Are you sure you want to deal with my system again?" Lisa's open amusement causes Yukina to chuckle softly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll be fine. Now let's go, or you'll be late."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You mean <em>we</em> will be late." Letting herself be pulled along, Yukina doesn't bother correcting her girlfriend. It likely won't be the last time Lisa asks if she wants to partake in their practice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trip to Haneoka's Dance Club is relatively short, Lisa is used to navigating through the school a lot more than Yukina, so there aren't any unnecessary detours. There's already music sounding, dull enough to not bother anyone still studying but loud enough for Yukina to recognize it as some generic pop piece ranking higher in the charts. Not music Yukina will usually listen to in any case.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arriving at the door, Lisa hands Yukina her schoolbag before quickly disappearing behind the next door - the designated changing-room - with a wave. Yukina waits diligently and listens to the next obvious pop-track. Lisa returns not even 5 minutes later, changed in what she would likely write off as practical sportswear. Yukina tries her hardest not to let her eyes wander too much for obvious reasons, but she can't exactly <em>not </em>look at her girlfriend dressed in black sweatpants and a dark red crop-top that's clearly not approved to be worn at school. Her eyes just naturally travel over the expanse of bare skin, the lightly toned stomach (Thank you, Dance Club) and-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you for waiting~" Lisa's voice is light and amused, a knowing smile on her lips as she pulls up her wavey mane of caramel and binds it together in a high-ponytail. It's not the first time Yukina's seen that hairstyle, but at this very moment, it's a lot more effective on her hormone-laden brain. It takes a lot out of her to not reach for Lisa and slide her fingers along the warm skin. Lisa has no such reservations, as she quickly pecks Yukina on the cheek, the cat-like smile in place, and then pulls her along into the Dance Club room before Yukina can react.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately the music stops, the girl skipping through the playlist accidentally closing the app. Though it isn't silent for long, as both Lisa and Yukina are greeted enthusiastically. Yukina herself finds herself a seat on the side, placing both bags next to herself while the members of the Dance Club get ready for their warm-ups.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The silver-haired songstress busies herself with taking out Lisa's notes and her own notebook, which most definitely has more song-notes than school-notes written in it, and starts copying what she finds useful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>10 Minutes pass and Yukina's interest in her notes wanes with each word. Instead, her eyes move from the pages of scribbled text up to where Lisa and her club members are slowly but surely are going through an easy routine. It's practiced well, as far as Yukina can tell with her limited knowledge. The only type of 'dancing' she practices is moving along to the sound and rhythm Roselia creates, so it's really less routine and more 'going through the motions' by now. Lisa stands out, not because of them being childhood friends and girlfriends, but also because of her clothes. The other members, Yukina should really consider learning their names eventually, are dressed in their regular (school-approved) trackpants and shirts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe also because of her movements.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukina knows what types of dances the Club usually does, thanks to Lisa keeping her updated, today seems to be a free day, as they put together a choreography that's definitely not traditional in either Japan or the west (and Yukina was already the more or less unwilling victim of having had to help Lisa practice the Viennese Waltz for whatever reason). This, however, was a... Well, sensual version of dancing? Maybe. It was definitely meant to catch looks. The hands gliding down over heated skin, squatting and moving to stand in a slow, deliberate motion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukina was never quite so thankful about the mirror-walls in the room. Watching Lisa, as she moves with a coy smile, mouthing along to the lyrics, winking as she catches Yukina staring at her through the mirror. Faintly she can also hear the light giggling from the girls that also noticed her focusing gaze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she knows it the music stops, only to start on the same song again before someone can pause it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukina only notices the group of girls is taking a break as Lisa walks over to her and sits down next to her. Without thinking, an increasing habit as of late, she reaches into her own bag and fished out a water bottle, handing it to Lisa, who opens it with a thankful smile before taking a sip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you like it?" Lisa's voice is quiet, low and only for Yukina to hear. When their eyes meet, usual stormy green-grey is replaced with a shining darker green, an oddly serious look, but Yukina knows what Lisa's intentions are. She takes the bottle, still opened and drinks from it as well, the idea of an indirect kiss was never quite as enticing as right now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What if I did?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukina lets herself hit the mattress without much thought, Roselia's scheduled practice ran a bit over time due to some new fine adjustements and therefore she got home much later than usual. Sayo had been almost as energetic as Ako during the last few sets, even adding an improv to Ako's usual over the top drumming. Not that Yukina would've complained about that as she had been entirely too focused on Lisa swaying with her bass to their newest song. It was cute to watch, but it also derailed her logical thinking process and set her back to images of Lisa dancing yet another provocative routine with her club members. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Each flex of stimulated muscles, every movement over a body Yukina longed to touch. The stolen glances through the mirror and the hint of a smirk... The silver-haired songstress knew what Lisa was doing. And it worked wonderfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since their tryst in the storage room, they had used every opportunity to get closer, not quite going as far as taking that last step, but by now it was obvious that Lisa was giving it her all to have them breach it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If only they had more private time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Time Yukina could use to touch every inch of skin, follow every tensed muscle with her fingers, kiss a path from lush lips to the taut stomach Lisa teased her with today. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, or really expectedly, Yukina feels too warm in the bathrobe she put on after showering. It's not uncomfortable, but it's a slow burn traveling along her own body. For just a moment she imagines Lisa's hands, warm and affectionate gliding over her skin and it sends an excited rush through her. It's an incredible feeling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Closing her eyes, Yukina moves her own hands, imagines once more they're her girlfriends ghosting along her body. She takes her time, moving along her thigh upwards, over her hips, nails scratching lightly and further up. She feels how her- no, how Lisa's hand glides over her waist, her stomach. Only stopping due to the belt holding her robe together, its taken care of quickly and Yukina is gasping as the colder air hits her warm, bare skin. She moves her hand again, further up, grazing the underside of her breasts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukina opens ber eyes, half-lidden and burning with a passion. She knows she wants Lisa more than anything else right now but will have to sate herself alone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as Yukina is about to reach up further her phone rings. It startles her into a sitting position, the robe falling but stopping at her elbows as she reaches for her phone on the bed and looks at the caller. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lisa?" Subconsciously Yukina looks to her balcony - noting with embarrassment that she didn't close the curtains - and comes face to face with Lisa with her phone pressed to her ear and a prominent blush adorning her cheeks. It's so vibrant, Yukina can easily see it even from her bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The phone keeps vibrating in her hand, so she picks up, eyes not leaving Lisa's as she puts it against her own ear as well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you need something?" Her voice is lower than intended, but she also was... preoccupied just a minute ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lisa blinks in quick succession and coughs lightly into her fist to collect herself. Though, Yukina swears she sees Lisa's eyes flicker for a second and conceals her smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mhm," Lisa hums, "Just wanted to hear your voice. Wha-. .. What are you up to?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukina chuckles lightly, sends Lisa a wink, and lies back down onto her bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just thinking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about?" Lisa's voice sounds breathless now, but there's also rustling on the other line and then nothing. Yukina surmises Lisa made herself comfortable as well. It gives ber enough time to think up a good answer, </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Practice was good today, Sayo and Ako were quite energetic today. Also a few new lines on the new song. And about you." There's a hitch as Lisa digests the answer, Yukina smiles at the reaction and before Lisa can ask more, decides to continue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dance Club activities seem to work well for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could try it too, you know?" Lisa's voice is light, warm and inviting, the compliment stroking at the growing confidence. She likes listening to her voice just as much as Lisa likes to hear Yukina's singing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I could. Will you teach me?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh? Me... teaching? I don't know if I can.. Uh..." Lisa fumbles for words, another endearing trait Yukina adores. She thinks of Lisa guiding her into a dance routine and while it's likely embarrassing for herself, the amount of physical contact this would involve. She really might just indulge further. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure you can manage. We could try, you know? I'm sure you know what I was up to before you called. Maybe you could guide me as a test?" Some part of her wonders just where she's pulling these lines from, but another, entirely different part almost vibrates at Lisa telling her just where to put her hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure?" There's a definite change in Lisa's voice as she asks for confirmation, Yukina hums in reply, closing her eyes once again and places her hand over her abdomen, waiting for Lisa to start. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell me what you were thinking of, earlier?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yukina draws a slow circle over skin, recounting her thoughts comes easily as her mind shows Lisa in front of her, once again moving her body in a rhythm Yukina barely listens too. She's coming closer until they're barely a breath apart, her hand on her hips, the other pulling them together even more. It's an enticing image and feels real when Lisa speaks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You really enjoyed this today, hm? You were focused on me even during band practice. Did it excite you?" It's a question that requires no answer as Yukina sighs into the room. Her fingers twitching to go lower but waiting for Lisa to say the words. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I liked it. Having your eyes on me alone. But, you know, I wouldn't mind your hands either. Did you want to touch me?" The sweet saccharine voice sends another shiver of excitement through her and just barely is she able to hold herself back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not yet. A bit more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have to tell me, yeah?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I did. Watching you today, all I wanted was to touch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lisa chuckles lightly, "Good. Every time I see you entranced by our music, all I want is to touch you too. Make you sing a different music. I want to run my hands down your sides-" Yukina does, she moves her hand up, gliding over the rapidly heating skin wishing it was Lisa doing this instead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Feeling your bare skin, I've always enjoyed how soft you are. Where am I going next, hm?" Lisa is effectively purring into her ear now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lower, please..." The words are out faster than she can think, but Yukina cares little for reservations with Lisa telling her what she wants to do. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lower it is. I would like to trail my lips downwards, taste you and feel just how much you want me right now." Heat rushes through her body again, settling down to where her hand wanders. It blazes like an untamed flame once Yukina touches herself under Lisa's guidance. She's soaked and sensitive, her hips twitching with fingers grazing over the bundle of nerves. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lisa...!" She gasps, her body picking up a rhythm faster than anticipated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you touching yourself? You're doing so well, Yukina. Keep going, faster. <em>Deeper</em>." Lisa's voice grows huskier with each word, almost strained. The image of Lisa touching herself just as Yukina is, send her mind into a frenzy. She follows, working herself up along with her girlfriend, moaning Lisa's name as she feels the build-up reaching higher and higher. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lisa... I'm- Aah!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...fuck...Yukina. Me too. Let go, for me..." The brunette's voice is definitely strained from exertion. Her words and a few well-placed circles over oversensitive nerves send Yukina over the edge. For a moment she feels herself soaring before everything crashes into her like a tidal wave, feels muscles straining that she usually doesn't even use and yet, the only thing on her mind is how much she wanted Lisa to be here, right next to her, or above her. In any position, really. At least she's mostly satisfied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Give me a few minutes... And open your door." Noticeably breathless, Lisa hangs up the phone. Yukina is barely able to react and just drops her phone, the arm instead moves to cover half her face as she catches her breath and calms down from her high. This was a new experience she would indulge in easily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sits up and fixes her bathrobe before getting up and opening the balcony door, just as Lisa had said. Not even two minutes later Lisa emerges from her own darkened room, a flush on her face and determination in her eyes. Yukina watches as Lisa climbs up the half-wall and makes quick work of breaching the gap between the houses. Landing easily right next to Yukina, wasting no time to pull her into an intense kiss. As they break apart, Lisa pulls Yukina into her room and pushes her onto the same spot the silver-haired girl had been lying on just minutes before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not done yet..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>